Damian's Deed
by Blueberryblue
Summary: Damian shows his love in a strange, but meaningful way. Dark fic, be warned. Some hurtDamian also.
1. Chapter 1

Damian knew he would never be forgiven. Not by Batman, not by Grayson, not by Alfred. He had done it anyway. Damian became less anxious as this notion settled in. After tonight, he could not return to Gotham. He hadn't really planned for after the act was done, but that wasn't what mattered anyway.

When Damian was first sent to live with his father, he thought he had to prove himself to be the best Robin by always being vicious and strong, or else his father would throw him back to Talia. Like trash. Damian Wayne was not trash.

Then Damian met Grayson, Drake, and Todd. Without his consent, he was thrown into a family that cared about his well-being, if he was healthy, and if he was happy. At this thought, Damian stumbles on the wet rooftop and nearly falls.

' _Stay in the present'_ he reminds himself. He picks up the bag he dropped and looked around at the dim landscape. He was in Todd's territory, only a few miles from Todd's house. This is where Damian hesitated. Is it really best to leave the bag with Todd? He looks down at his blood soaked hands, and remembers one of his earlier explorations of Todd's neighborhood.

Damian had rushed away from Batman to chase Deathstroke, thinking he could handle it alone. Only a few feet away, Damian had almost got him. Until Deathstroke turned quickly and shot Damian. Damian's shoulder throbs from just the memory. He'd gone down immediately, and Deathstroke had stood over the wounded bird with pride.

"It's all over Robin." He'd said. He'd pointed a gun at Damian's head, and for one of the first times in Damian's life, he actually thought his mother might not be able to salvage enough of him to survive.

Bang!

Deathstroke's eyes widened, and he looked down. There was blood pooling on his uniform on his chest. He looked up in surprise, and saw Red Hood.

"Get away from him, or the next one will be in your face." Red Hood growled.

Damian remembered being shocked. The black sheep of the family just saved him, just protected him. Why? Damian covered his shoulder with his hand, soaking his gloves.

"Todd." He wheezed, trying to sound casual. He couldn't really focus on Todd, but by his body language, Todd had not been fooled.

"Aw Christ. I have to fix you now too huh. Saving your ass just wasn't good enough." Red Hood leans down and throws Damian over his shoulder, which almost made Damian pass out. "It might be a little bumpy." He warns, after the fact.

That's how Damian got to be on Todd's couch, with Todd leaning over him, cleaning a gunshot wound. When Grayson burst into the apartment, frantically scanning for lifeforms, his eyes softened when he saw Damian, lying on the sofa, with a grumpy looking Todd being used as a pillow.

"Don't say anything about this." Todd had growled as Grayson walked closer to the adorable sight.

"Ever." Damian had weakly added.

"Of course not." Grayson had said. He then lifted Damian into his arms, being much more gentle then Todd.

Yes. The bag must go to Todd first. Damian wiped his hands on his Robin suit and continued to leap towards Todd's house. When he finally reached his destination, he stopped and took a breath. After he handed over the bag, his time as Robin was over. Even though Damian wanted to be sad, he knew it was worth it. Every second had been worth it. Just two hours ago, Damian had been creeping along a roof.

He'd gotten into the building by an open window. That was his victim's first mistake.

The second mistake had come from leaving his back exposed while he worked on his latest plan to destroy Gotham, and his third mistake had been saying, "But Robin birds don't kill. You wouldn't dare disobey Batsy. HAHAHA-".

That's when Damian had killed the Joker. Damian had used a katana to sever the smiling head from his body. He'd stuffed the head into a bag and carried it halfway across Gotham.

The Joker had done enough damage. He'd killed countless innocent lives, caused chaos in Gotham for years, and most importantly, haunted Damian's family. It was time for his life to end. Batman should have done it the moment he knew Todd had been killed by a crowbar. But Batman was too weak, too scared to swim down to that level, because he was afraid he would never surface again. Damian didn't need to be scared. He'd been swimming in those dark waters for ten years. Adding one more name to the long list would not damage him. It would, however, forever banish him from his father's heart, and his family's love.

Damian looked through the window of Todd's kitchen. It was dark. He jumped down to the front door, and whispered, "You're free now." as he dropped the package.

Damian Wayne then took a deep breath, and launched himself back into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Todd stumbled into his kitchen after struggling out of bed. Last night had been rough, and he was looking forward to some coffee. He picked up the coffee kettle and froze.

He'd forgotten to start the coffee after patrol.

Needless to say, the small apartment was filled with loud cussing for a long while. Jason grabbed his lighter and a cigarette instead and sat on the window, trading one comfort for another.

Jason's thoughts briefly flashed to the manor, where Alfred would never have even dreamed of failing to have piping hot coffee for the tired crime-fighters. Times like these, he really missed having Pennyworth around. He supposes that having the rest of the family around would be nice, if only they'd stop acting as if talking to him was like walking on eggshells. Dick, with his puppy dog eyes, always trying to make up for the lost years of affection on Jason's rare visits to the manor. Tim, laughing at something Jason said, happy to have another older brother. Damian, who challenges Jason every visit, and tries to prove he's stronger than Jason,when he's just making sure Jason will be alright on his own. Bruce, his stern, but loving eyes, and his solid strength when the nightmares come in the dark.

But those brief comfortable times are fake and the real thing can never come back. _He_ can never go back, not to the person they all wanted.

Jason sighed, and decided to leave his depressing thoughts in exchange for suiting up and going out. He flicked what little remained of his cigarette into the darkening street and went back inside. After getting ready and adjusting his suit, Red Hood climbed out the window. Going through the front door was too much of a hassle, so he tended to stick to windows.

As he stood on his roof, Red Hood squinted off in the distance. Everything seemed normal. No big explosions, loud noises, or crazy heroes disturbing the city. Maybe tonight would be more relaxed-

"Hey."

Red Hood's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He must have been extremely distracted for Nightwing to be able to sneak up on him without him noticing.

Red Hood turned around and analyzed the black and blue clad hero. Immediately, Red Hood knew something was wrong. Nightwing's muscles were too tight, a sign of being stressed while trying to appear casual. His voice had a slightly higher octave, like he was panicking but trying really hard to keep his histeria hidden.

It wasn't working, which means something really bad must have happened.

And they needed Red Hood's help.

Enjoying being in a power position, Red Hood played it casual, "Nightwing. What are you doing in my territory?"

"Can't I catch up with my little brother?" Nightwing questioned. So he wanted information. But information on what? What information could Nightwing possibly need when the greatest detective alive and batcomputer is at his disposal?

"Hmm," Red Hood hummed then paused, and saw Nightwing shift slightly. He was impatient, so Red Hood tried to draw out the game they were playing. "I don't see one of your brothers here."

Nightwing's eyes widened and his teeth clenched. Red Hood knew he was going to charge, but didn't know what set him off.

Nightwing jumped close to Red Hood and punched the air where Red Hood's head had just been. Nightwing shot down into a squat and tried to get Red Hood's legs out from under him, yelling "What have you done? Where is he?"

Red Hood retreated and dodged Nightwing's attacks, becoming more and more confused by the second. He tried to think about the less pleasant things he'd done recently. Nothing glaringly bad came to mind, but this may have been because his full attention was focused on avoiding the enraged hero in front of him.

"Nightwing, I don't know what you're-" Nightwing took the half-second long opportunity of Red Hood's distraction to flip Red Hood onto his back. Red Hood swore and tried to roll out of the way, but was stopped by Nightwing. Suddenly, a glaring Nightwing filled Red Hood's vision.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Nightwing spat down at Red Hood while holding Red Hood down with his body weight. Red Hood twisted his arms in an attempt to get free, but Nightwing grabbed hold of those too. He was dead serious, and wasn't going to let Red Hood go anytime soon.

What in the world happened to make Nightwing so angry? So angry to attack Red Hood with no provocation. The only thing that got Nightwing so fired up was…family.

Red Hood stopped struggling, and looked into Nightwing's eyes. It was time to straighten things out. "Nightwing, I have no idea what you're talking about. Let me go and we can talk about this like _reasonable_ people."

Nightwing looked shocked. He let go of Red Hood and stood up. Red Hood approached Nightwing with his arms out, palms down, as if Nightwing was a scared animal. "But, he's dead, and you hate him the most," Nightwing mumbled, almost to himself, "and _Damian_."

Red Hood didn't process any of Nightwing mumbling. "Slow down Nightwing. What happened?"

Nightwing sighed, like Red Hood was forcing his hand.

"Damian's missing." He stated. Well, that explains it. Damian's probably just throwing a tantrum and is off on one of his 'I'm an adult I don't need you' trips. Red Hood was about to vocalize his reasoning when Nightwing froze Red Hood dead still by continuing, "And the Joker is dead."

All the plans to make the Joker suffer, make him _pay_ for what he did, were ruined. Jason has been dreaming up the cruelest, most satisfying revenge ever since he was yanked out of that pit. But the Joker is dead. Anger washed through Jason.

But then another emotion washed over Jason: relief. Because he didn't honestly know if he could have followed through with all his threats. He has crossed so many lines, but for some reason, that one seemed final. That one was scarier than the rest. Perhaps it was because killing the Joker seemed like his reason for existence. Or maybe some remnant of Robin remained within Jason. Or maybe he still believed someone cared for him enough to end the one who ended him.

While Jason had been stuck inside his own head, Nightwing had crept closer, realizing this would hit Red Hood hard, and instinctively tried to comfort his brother.

"How?" Red Hood whispered. "No," he shook his head, "Who?" He glared up at Nightwing, hoping he had an answer.

"We...we don't know." Nightwing reluctantly replied.

That's when it clicked. Damian is missing. The Joker is dead. Damian killed the Joker, but the Bat and Nightwing were in denial, wishing that their Robin hadn't turned back to the dark side.

And then Red Hood started laughing. Laughing like he hadn't in a long time. Because this kid who just found himself a loving family had thrown it out for Jason's revenge. He'd done what Red Hood had needed. Created a place Jason could heal.

And he didn't know how to feel about it.

That's when Red Hood's eyes strayed to his front door. To the package that has been sitting there for a whole day. And his eyes widened.

Nightwing caught Red Hood as his knees crumbled. The sound was muffled by the hood, but Nightwing could hear Red Hood sobbing, and could feel the strong body shaking. Nightwing held the confused, hurting renegade close, feeling just as confused.

Because that brash, arrogant kid had just given Jason Todd a second chance at a second life.


End file.
